The present invention relates generally to wheelchairs and, more particularly, to a protection cover member for a wheelchair with a leg rest support member called Pin Platform.
Most wheelchairs have leg rests that are detachable. The leg rests are removed whenever a patient transfers out of the wheelchair to a chair, bed or to the bathroom. Leg rests are also removed when patients use their feet to propel themselves.
A leg rest support called pin platform remains on the wheelchair frame that was used to support the leg rests. However, a problem occurs when the pin platform plate juts out to the inside frame of the wheelchair when the leg rests are off and have caused open wounds to the legs of patients using the wheelchair. Prior solutions, such as described with respect to FIG. 9, have not been found satisfactory for various reasons.
FIG. 9 shows an example of a solution the nurses have used to protect the patient's legs from injury from the leg rest support plate. They have wrapped towels and Kling Gauze™ or tape around the wheel chair frame to which the leg rest support member is attached to protect the patient's legs. The wraps are not easily applied or removed, are unsanitary and are visually unappealing.
Thus, there is a need for a protecting the legs of a patient in a wheelchair when the leg rests are off and the pin platform plate juts out to the inside frame of the wheelchair.